Remembering Sunday
by ImogenAlready
Summary: Just a short RyRo drabble song fic. Set to the song Remembering Sunday. Rated T due to excessive use of cuss words.


**Remembering Sunday**  
**I don't own the music,the lyrics,the characters. Nada. I own the idea,and honestly I could have done so much better I do believe..**  
**I have just always thought,"WHY HAS NO ONE MADE A RYRO VIDEO TO THIS SONG?!" so I made a song fic.**

**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**  
**Started making his way past two in the morning**  
**He hasn't been sober for days**

Pyro jolted up in his bed,drenched in sweat. He had another dream about her. Those were the only dreams he had anymore; the ones where that soft smile and those warm eyes made his heart pound. This time it had been the memory of the day he left.  
He wiped his face off before throwing on some clothes. He slid his trade mark zippo in to his pocket before heading to the bar he was now a regular at.

**Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday**  
**He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together**  
**But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs**

He couldn't focus on anything. The bar was basically empty. His mind kept falling back to the last time he had seen her. That angel face haunted him. That sweet southern drawl,the chesnut hair that was framed with white streaks,and the sting in her voice when she told him to fuck off. She never wanted to see him again. He had heard that before. What could you expect from her,though? They had been meeting in secret for months,spending nights together before sneaking back to their polar opposite lives. This last visit she had seemed distant. When he made remarks about the X-Geeks or about how he wasn't coming back,she got angrier than usual. It had been three months since that day,and now he honestly had no faith that he would ever see the love of his life again.

**Now this place seems familiar to him**  
**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin**  
**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs**  
**Left him dying to get in**

_He sat on the edge of the bed,watching Rogue go through her bag. She finally changed into some sweat pants and his discarded shirt. The sight of Rogue in his shirt brought a huge smile to his face. He leaned forward,grabbing her by the waist,and pulled her toward him. She giggled as she fell on top of him. Rogue pulled herself up,stradling John. He looked up expecting to see her innocent smile,but he was instead met with a devilish smile as she leaned towards him._  
Everything had started out so great. They were in such a blissful place. So what was it that made this day so different? What changed everything? If he could just figure it out...

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**  
**My calling, I'm calling at night**  
**I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?**  
**She's been running through my dreams**  
**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**  
**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

That was it. He was going to go to her. So what if he was a tiny bit drunk? So what if she had told him that she never wanted to see him again? So what if this was probably going to end in Wolverine's claws through his chest? He shivered at that last thought. He threw back another shot and smoothed down his shirt.  
"Let's get this shit over with. Either you will be in my life for good,or you will be out of my life for good,"he said to no one.

**And even though she doesn't believe in love**  
**He's determined to call her bluff**  
**Who could deny these butterflies?**  
**They're filling his gut**

Pyro looked up to her window. There was no way in Hell he could get up there,especially this drunk. He looked from her window to the door,back to the window,and back to the door. If it weren't for the fact he knew he would be physically assaulted or turned away,he would just knock on the door.. The door.. Maybe it isn't locked?  
"Who are you kidding,dumbass? It's a school,and after Stryker's attack-"he trailed off.  
The hidden passages! OF COURSE!  
"Now who's the dumbass?"he laughed.  
As he made his way through the secret corridors,his stomach began to churn. He wasn't completely sure if it was the alcohol,the anticipation,or fear that was getting to him.

**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces**  
**He pleads though he tries**  
**But he's only denied**  
**Now he's dying to get inside**

He stumbled quietly down the hallway,trying to make it to Rogue's room. He had to talk to her. He just needed to see her; talk to her. He missed her so much. He knocked on the girl's door silently. No answer. After what felt like forever,but in all actuality was probably like five seconds,he knocked again,louder. The door beside Rogue's flew open. The next thing the pyromaniac knew,he was jerked in to the room and pinned to a wall. He froze at the sight of the three claws inches from his face.  
"Give me one good reason not to gut you right this instance firefly,"the big man growled.  
Pyro was still frozen. He knew he was going to die,and he was fine with that. He might as well have been dead without her.  
"I don't have one,"he managed to spit out.

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**  
**My calling, I'm calling at night**  
**I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?**  
**She's been running through my dreams**  
**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**  
**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

Logan dropped Pyro on to the floor. He could smell the alcohol radiating from his body,and it wasn't just because he had super smell. This dumbass broke in to the mansion where he is the enemy,drunk,an underaged drunk at that,and he was knocking on that door. He was fucking stupid.  
"What's your problem?"Logan asked,sitting down next to him.  
Pyro ran his hand through his hair,"I have to know why."  
Logan looked at him,knowing exactly what he meant. He was here to find out where she was. But why was he here then? Rogue hadn't been at the mansion in weeks. She was out on her own now.

**The neighbor said, she moved away**  
**Funny how it rained all day**  
**I didn't think much of it then**  
**But it's starting to all make sense**

Pyro woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around,realizing he was not in his bed.  
"Bout time,firefly,"a gruff voice said from the corner.  
John turned to see Logan sitting in a chair in the corner of the room,his eyes closed.  
"What the-"Pyro began,grabbing his head.  
"You showed up bangin' on the kids door last night. Couldn't send you home in the state you were in with a clear conscience. Kid woulda hated me,"Logan said,opening one eye.  
"Where is she?"John said,remembering bits and pieces of the night now.  
"Kid's been gone for weeks now,"Logan said blankly. John looked out the window,watching the rain droplets race. "She didn't tell you,did she?"  
That caught John's attention.

**Oh, I can see now**  
**That all of these clouds are following me**  
**In my desperate endeavor**  
**To find my whoever, wherever she may be**

Pregnant? She was fucking pregnant with his kid,and she just failed to mention it?! Now,here he is..alone,pissed,and still searching for her. Logan had given him her address. Now,here he was,walking alone in the rain pissed beyond all possible beliefe. Now not only was her desperate to find her,but he had to find her so he could see about his kid. He knocked on the door at the address Logan had given her. It slowly creeked open and he was once again frozen.

**I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible**  
**I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me**  
**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt**  
**Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair**

Rogue didn't know what to say. She had let John in twenty minutes ago,and so far he had just paced back and forth. Something needed to be said. The silence was driving her mad. But what could she say? Oh,I got mad because you wouldn't even humour me with leaving the Brotherhood for me. Oh,I just didn't tell you that I was pregnant with your kid.  
"How did you find me?"Rogue finally whispered.  
""That's seriously the first fucking thing you're going to say? Really?"Pyro shot to her,still pacing.  
She looked down at her protruding stomach,"It's a girl."  
He stopped,not looking at her. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?  
"How could you,Marie?"the hurt was evident in his voice.  
"I was afraid,Johnny. I was afraid you wouldn't want us,"she whispered.  
He walked over to her,anger burning through his eyes. She had never seen him this angry.  
"I love you,Marie. Damn it. I would have done anything to have this. Why the fuck would you go and fuck that up?"he was almost shouting.  
Tears began to roll down her pale cheeks,she ran her hand up and down her stomach.  
"I messed up bad. I'm sorry,John. I won't ask you to forgive me. I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?"she screamed.

**And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world**  
**So many thousands of feet off the ground**  
**I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds**  
**Towering over your head**

He watched her walk the rest of her bags in from the bedroom window. This is where they had to end up. This was in a screwed up way everything he ever wanted,and everything he never wanted. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Looking around the room full of boxes,he smiled.  
"Johnny?"a sweet southern voice came from the door.  
He turned to her,"Yeah baby?"  
She giggled,"I love it when you say baby,"she said with her hand on her big belly.  
He walked over to her,kissing her lips and then her belly. He could adjust. He would adjust no matter what that meant he had to give up because in the end home was where ever Marie and their baby was.

**Well I guess I'll go home now**  
**I guess I'll go home now**  
**I guess I'll go home now**  
**I guess I'll go home.**


End file.
